sodor_high_schoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Sodor High School: The Source of the Gold Dust
November 2018 (Nintendo DS) December 2018 (Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Wii U) October 2018 (Playstation 4) Platform: Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo DS, and Playstation 4 Engine: DS Game Maker (for Nintendo DS) MT Framework (for Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo 3DS) Unreal Engine 4 and Unity Engine (for Playstation 4) Similar to: Adventure Time (Nintendo DS) Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and Call of Duty Black Ops 2 (Nintendo Wii U) Resident Evil and Batman Arkham Origin (Nintendo 3DS) Call of Duty Black Op 2 and Sonic Generations (Playstation 3) Genre: Action Adventure and Fighting Plot Find the Source of the Gold Dust before the notorious Diesel 10 and his crew stop them. Play as Thomas and his friends through 2D enivorment for Nintendo DS and 3D enivorment for Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Wii U, and Playstation 4. You can play between good guys and bad guys. You can use tag team combination with other characters. You can play be part of the band and play music to open secret passes and doors. Exclusive for Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo DS, you can customize character strength, make your own characters, make your own map, create your own world, and create your own items. Exclusive for Nintendo Wii U and Playstation 4, you can send gadget and items to other connectivey devices. And you can send message to all people playing this game. Playable Characters *Thomas Johnson (Golden Thomas) *Percy Gordy (Silver Percy) *Toby Browny (Bronze Toby) *Emily Emeralds (Metallic Green Emily) *Edward LeBlue *Henry Green *Gordon Blue *James Redlin *Duck Western *Lady Millington (good until Chapter 3) *Belle Hosey *Chloe Clark (good until Chapter 3) *Diesel 10 *Mavis Devlin *Diesel Devlin *Samantha Wiigit *Harrison Anderson *Oliver Western *Daisy Hofferson *Rosie Lavender (bad until Chapter 3) *Spencer Silversteam (bad until Chapter 3) World Maps *Sodor High Grounds (Sodor High School, Tidmouth Boarding House, Cellar, Gate House, Basement, Rooms, Attic, and Henry's Forest) *Ancient Desert (Dusty Oasis, Pyramid, Ancient Buildings, and Desert Cliffs) *Kellstrophe Arena (MC Bunn Cafe, Kellstrophe Mall, and Ffarquhar Cafe) *Forest (Lakeside and Deep Woods) *Underground Carvana (Underground Mines and Underground Shoot) *Lava Reefs (Volcano, Volcano Bridge, End of the World) *Under Tidmouth Boarding House (The Path to Source of the Gold Dust) *Melton Pits (Fire Pits, Fire Rise, and End of the Universe) *Finale (End of the Villians) Items *Ulitily *Hoverboard *Spring Shoes *Dashing Shoes *Tools *Screw, Bolts, and Nuts *Hammer *Saw *Bow and Arrow *Instrument *Gold Dust Cinders *Turbo Sphere *Turbo Boost Meter *4 Ring (Magic, Love, Curious, and Ancient) *Sword *Shield *Drill *Anti-gravity Shoes *Grabbling Hook Watch *Speed Bolts *Fire Rings *Number 1 Post *Checkpost Sign *Goal Chest *Star Flower *Extra Life Music *Let The Speed Mend It (Ancient Desert) *4 Ring in Place (Finale) *Un-Gravitify (Sodor High Grounds) *Free (Forest and Lady Theme) *Worldwide (Kellstrophe Arena) *Power Trip (Underground Carvana) *I Am All of Me (Melton Pits and Chloe Theme) *All Hail Diesel 10 (Lava Reefs and Diesel 10 Theme) *Monster (Under Tidmouth Boarding House) *Golden Thomas Racing (Thomas Theme) *My Sweet Passion (Emily Theme) *I'm Not Too Old For This (Toby Theme) *Thousand Mile for Girls (Percy Theme) Gallery Sodor High School The Source of the Gold Dust..png|Final logo Original logo..png|Original logo Coming Soon November 2018..png|Coming Soon Category:Video games Category:Sodor High School